This invention relates to a lighted insect trap of the type utilizing an adhesive coated surface to trap flying insects drawn to the trap by the light.
The attractive nature of ultraviolet light to most flying insects has generated a series of commercial products employing an electrically-charged grid to kill insects drawn toward the light. Contact with the grid causes the electrocution of the insects accompanied by the generation of a spark and a loud sound. These types of traps have fallen into disfavor following the publication of studies indicating that the electrocution of insects can result in the generation of an aerosol of allergens and bacteria, an unwanted and potentially unhealthy byproduct especially at indoor locations. When placed in outdoor locations, the sparks resulting from the electrocution process are a potential fire hazard. This potential hazard is of concern when the trap is placed in or around barns and livestock containment facilities which are typically made of, contain, or are adjacent to combustible materials.
The aforementioned aspects of traps employing electrically-charged grids has created increasing interest in the use of traps relying on adhesively coated surfaces to entrap flying insects drawn toward the coated surface by an attractant or a light surface. The insect trap utilizing an adhesively coated surface has taken many forms. A disposable, collapsible trap formed of a single piece of flexible material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,858. The structure shown therein has three surfaces extending outwardly from the central axis and is intended to be suspended from outdoors from a tree limb. The absence of a chemical insecticide is a major advantage of this type of device. The radially extending projections or vanes increase the surface trapping area beyond the use of a vertically suspended coated cylinder as exemplified by the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,224.
To enhance the trapping ability of the type of trap relying on an adhesive coating, the use of an ultraviolet light source with the adhesively coated member has been utilized in a variety of devices. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,950,355, 5,974,727 and 6,108,966 disclose different types of light fixtures which receive a coated xe2x80x9cglue boardxe2x80x9d therein for trapping flying insects. The enclosures permit access to allow the xe2x80x9cglue boardxe2x80x9d to be periodically replaced. The constructional features of decoratively housed traps have limited the surface area available for trapping as well as reduced the efficiency of the ultraviolet light source since the obscuring of the xe2x80x9cglue boardxe2x80x9d from general view is an important feature of this type of trap. The cost of these traps can be significant since they are primarily intended for use indoors.
The present invention is directed to the provision of a relatively low cost insect trap which provides a multiplicity of large area adhesively coated trapping surfaces in proximity to a source of ultraviolet light. In the present invention, the trapping surfaces are oriented to promote availability of all coated surfaces to flying insects. The structure is combined with a conventional hanging fluorescent light of the type commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cshop lightxe2x80x9d thereby reducing the cost of the combination and allowing for easy replacement of filled trapping surfaces.
A major objective of the present invention is the distribution of light throughout the trapping surfaces to enhance the attractiveness of the device to flying insects. The orientation of large area surfaces spaced about a light transmissive surround for a flourescent light source enables the entire exposed area of the structure to assist in attracting flying insects. As a result, the present invention remains effective until substantially all surface areas have been covered with trapped insects thereby reducing the frequency of replacement of the trapping surfaces.
The present invention is directed to a lighted insect trap of the type having adhesive coated surfaces for trapping insects thereon. The trap utilizes an elongated light source, typically a flourescent tube, to receive and support a sleeve placed thereon. The sleeve is comprised of a cylinder having a number of outwardly extending vanes spaced about the circumference thereof.
An adhesive coating is applied to the multi-vaned sleeve. The coating appears on the vanes, preferably both on the distal edges and on the large surface areas, and also on the arcuate segments of the cylinder located between the adjacently spaced vanes. The sleeve is formed of a light transmissive plastic. As a result, the placement of the sleeve over the elongated light source results in the light being distributed throughout the sleeve. The vanes and the cylinder thereby serve as sources of light which increases the amount of coated surface area available for trapping and the attractiveness of the coated surfaces to flying insects.
The novel trap further includes a protective shield positioned adjacent to an end cap of the elongated light source. The trap is primarily intended for use in the outside environment and the shield protects the adhesive coated surfaces from precipitation, sunlight and other environmental conditions which might adversely affect the effectiveness of the adhesive coating. In use, the sleeve is supported on the elongated source light beneath the shield by the placement of a support element such as an o-ring on the lower end. A like retaining element can be placed on the opposing end with the protective shield urged thereagainst by the sleeve to impart stability to the parts when aligned on the light source.
The sleeve transmits light from the centrally located source thereby attracting flying insects to the exterior surfaces. When the sleeve is sufficiently covered with trapped insects, the support element is removed from the lower end cap of the light source and the sleeve is removed and replaced. The protective shield is reused with the replacement sleeve.
The vanes and cylinder forming the sleeve can be molded as an integral unit. By using light transmissive plastic, the entire sleeve exhibits attractiveness to flying insects. Thus, the present invention is relatively easy to restore to the original condition and the replacement sleeve is low in manufactured cost. The changing of the sleeve can take place without removing the light source from the operating position.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment as shown in the accompanying drawings.